


Is this what you call driving!?!

by gyulemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Humour, M/M, but birthday present!!, this is very lame i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol missed his bus and he needed a ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this what you call driving!?!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY TO MY (old lady) YOIO, ILY ♡♡♡♡♡♡ I hope you have a wonderrrful day there in Seoul and that we can spend many more birthdays together, if possible ;u; I hope you like it! (its prob very lame & short im sorry)

 

Sungyeol let out a frustrated sigh. Just for seven measly minutes he had missed his bus, and now it would take five hours for the next one to arrive.

He turned around and kicked the glass of the bus station with his feet, angrily, but he ended up hurting his right foot.

He sighed again, annoyed to no point, and sat down in the bench, with his bag resting on his legs.

“Okay.” he thought. “What other options do you have, Sungyeol?”

He pondered walking to his house, but it was very far away, so he would get there at night (if he managed to get there and didn't die somewhere, ran over by a car or from exhaustion).

“Man, I am fucked up.” he groaned, tossing his hair and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

From the corner of his eye he saw the football team going out of the gym after finishing their practise. He knew none of those players except one, who attended biology's classes with him.

“Alright.” he sighed. “This is my only chance to get out alive from this.”

He waited for the boy to say farewell to his friends and then stood up, running towards him.

“Woohyun hyung!” he said – rather yelled – and the boy tilted his head to look at him.

“Sungyeol-ah!” Woohyun smiled, bowing slightly when Sungyeol was in front of him. “Why are you still here?”

“I missed my bus.” he admitted, pouting and swinging on his toes. “I was wondering if you could give me a ride?”

The word choice he had done made him choke, embarrassed, but Woohyun didn't seem to notice it.

“Yes, sure! Get in.”

Woohyun had a bently. It was white and huge, with a really _really_ nice upholstery. Sungyeol may or may not have a things for cars ( ~~and for his owner too~~ ).

 

“Where the fuck did you learn to drive?!!?” Sungyeol shouted, grabbing the seat and the door handle to support him. Thanks God he had decided to put on the belt.

“I got my driving license around...two years ago?” replied Woohyun, his eyes never leaving the road.

Sungyeol gulped as he tried to hold himself for dear life.

“Holy holy shit, you're going to get us both killed!!” he screamed when Woohyun suddenly turned the wheel, making the car spin around dangerously. “Woohyun! There's a grandma there, oh my God, oh my God, look at the traffic light, fuck!!”

He had already lost all his shit and his heart was pounding like crazy, he felt his breakfast (from eight hours ago?) on his throat and oh my God, they were going to die, he was sure.

“Relax, Sungyeol, I have everything under my control.” Woohyun said, trying to assure him.

“Control my ass! Keep your eyes on the road, holy shit!”

Woohyun laughed and Sungyeol wanted to open the door and jump when he saw the boy pressing the car accelerator harder.

“If we don't die, we're going to jail.” Sungyeol hissed, and felt incredible dizzy.

Somehow he managed to get a good view of Woohyun. Those leggings were hugging his legs even better than before, the muscles flexing under the fabric, and the white t-shirt let a perfect image of his (wild) arms, full of pulsing veins and hard edges.

_What if..._

Sungyeol shook his head. He wasn't attracted at all by Woohyun, by the way his nose would wrinkle when he was focusing on some biology question or the way his hands moved over the wheel.

He somehow found himself tracing his arm's veins with his index finger, slowly (as much as the car speed allowed him to), and Woohyun gasped in surprise, but didn't complain when Sungyeol kept touching his arm, going lower and then up again, tracing all the exposed skin.

They arrived at Sungyeol's house around six minutes later. Oddly enough, they arrived safely. Safely if we don't take into account Sungyeol's mind state, who was already insane from all the dizziness and fear.

“I'm _very_ suing you after this.” he said, getting out of the car, his legs shaky.

He could hear Woohyun laughing from behind.

“What about playing football with me this Saturday, instead?”

Sungyeol was taken aback by the sudden proposal, but considered it nevertheless.

“Uhmm, I don't really like football.” he answered. “I'm more keen on basketball.”

“Tsk.” Woohyun clicked his tongue, somewhat amused. “You only like it because you're tall, that's not fair! But alright, let's play basketball then!”

Sungyeol nodded, smiling.

“I'll send you a text later with the hour and the place.” he said, already turning around to enter his house.

“See you this Saturday in our date!”

Sungyeol agreed.

Only when he was climbing up the stairs, he abruptly stopped.

“Wait.” he said, out loud. “A _date_??”

 

 

 


End file.
